


океаны

by thelevir



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, Teen Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelevir/pseuds/thelevir
Summary: Он не справлялся.
Relationships: Никита Кулик (Неон)/Лиля Куницина
Kudos: 3





	океаны

Неон с детства замечал в себе океаны: они внимательно смотрели на него в отражении зеркал. Океаны бушевали в груди каждый раз, когда он злился: раскатистые волны разбивались о поверхность ребер, отдавая легкой соленой горечью в горле и совсем немного в глазах. Мама часто говорила: _поплачь, станет легче_ , и маленький Никита выплакивал свою злость до последней капли, пряча мокрое лицо в коленях матери. 

_— Тебе не может быть только хорошо, — ласково говорила она, заглядывая сыну в глаза. — Иногда всем нам приходится плакать._

_— Я не хочу, это неприятно, — мальчик вертел головой и прижимал руки к груди. — Оно душит, жжется._

_Мама лишь грустно улыбалась:_

_— Это твои чувства. Иногда они делают приятно, а иногда нет. Поверь, не чувствовать ничего гораздо хуже._

_— Лучше вообще никак, чем так, — упрямился ребенок._

Лучше вообще никак, чем так, — думал Неон, лежа в холодной ванне.

Те самые чувства — перемешанные, перепутанные, взболтанные событиями последних дней — кислотой разъедали средостение. 

**ты же понимаешь, что ты с этим не справишься?**

— То есть сейчас я, блять, отлично справляюсь, — Неон с силой сжимает зубы и бьет кулаком в каменную стену, пытаясь сфокусироваться на резкой вспышке боли в руке. И терпит поражение. 

Его боль носит каблуки под десять сантиметров, яркие колготки, редко молчит, улыбается остро и насквозь, а еще всегда пахнет сладким. Его боль особенная: она мучает его дистанционно.

Почему этот юноша в самом расцвете сил лежит в ледяной воде и болезненно морщится от собственных мыслей, дыша через раз, будто каждый лишний вдох способен приблизить неминуемую гибель?  
Все довольно просто и до равнодушия _попсово_ : Неона бросили.

Вот так, с размаху. Ни с хуя.

Неону казалось, что все в порядке, что у них с Лилей даже может выйти что-то серьёзное. У них наконец-то начало что-то получаться. Все шло замечательно, Неон любил — ну, а как еще это назвать. Свободно, открыто и, как ему казалось, _достаточно_.

Ничего никогда не бывает достаточно, — горько думает он, с головой погружаясь под воду.

_может, я слишком торопился?_

_может, я давил?_

_может, я ее напугал?_

Топ 10 бесполезных вопросов, которые стоит задать себе под водой в чужой ванной комнате в 3 ночи.

Неону больше хотелось злиться на Лилю, чем пытаться понять ее: искать минусы в других гораздо проще и спокойнее, чем находить их у себя. 

Но он не злился. Просто тихо страдал.

Страдал, выныривая обратно, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Разряженная реальность обжигала холодом легкие, разливалась по венам, стучала в висках громче пульса, заглушая и мысли, и все остальное.

Хотелось закричать, заплакать, укусить себя за руку и проснуться, или вообще не просыпаться, никогда. Хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь — сдвинуться с бесконечной мертвой точки, но тщетно. 

Лучше вообще никак, чем так, — думает Неон, наблюдая за тем, как пальцы начинают подрагивать, не от холода.

А затем дрожь переходит на плечи, спину, грудь — и вот он уже весь трясется, а горло заходится в хриплом спазме. 

Теперь и правда холодно, ощутимо. Холод — лучший анестетик. Холодным людям незнакома боль души. 

Неон всегда мечтал избавиться от чувств: он выплевывал их в толпу, выливал на бумагу, словно яд. 

Однажды он перестанет чувствовать совсем, и это будет самый счастливый момент в его жизни. А сейчас он вытирает горячие дорожки слез и смотрит на свое отражение в воде. Иногда всем нам приходится плакать.

Неон один, пустой в полной ванной. И никаких океанов в груди.


End file.
